scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Storytime For Spooks
Storytime For Spooks is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to the famous National Library in Washington, D.C. But a spook appears and steals a famous book. Will the gang be able to recover the book from the spook? Synopsis The gang head to the National Library in Washington, D.C. The gang arrive at the National Library to see the famous author Hallie Doplin. When they arrive, they go inside and seat themselves. Hallie starts talking about a very famous and valuable old book. It is called "The Art of Writing". Something looking like an alive book comes onstage. Suddenly the thing turns into something made out of torn paper with writing comes out and steals the book. Hallie is knocked down and the spook runs away, dropping a piece of paper. The gang comes onstage and asks her if she is all right. She replies yes but she has a nasty bump on her head. Velma picks up the piece of paper and asks Hallie if she recognizes the writing. She says it is from one of her favorite "classic" book, "Oliver Twist". Velma thanks her and goes off with the gang. Fred says they should split up. He and the girls go to the Old Documents to see if they can find anything about the book. Shaggy and Scooby stay on the stage to see if they can find any more clues. Shaggy and Scooby are on the stage. A woman comes out and asks Hallie for her autograph. Hallie replies no, and the woman says that the old book will be hers when she finds it, even though it's Hallie's, if her name isn't Jamie Nirtet. Shaggy and Scooby usher Hallie off the stage so she can rest. Suddenly the Book Spook appears and chases Shaggy and Scooby around. They are chased until they lose him in the cafeteria. Meanwhile in the Old Documents room, Daphne has met a man called Jason, who would very much like The Art of Writing, adding it to his collection, along with his rare original copy of his favorite book, "Oliver Twist", and his rare draft of "The Grapes of Wrath". The man goes away, but drops a paper marked "are ok 0 dollars". Daphne examines it, and gives it to Velma. Another man who looks rather like a professor comes in and asks them if they know where he can find Hallie Doplin, so he can examine the book of The Art of Writing. He also says his name is Mr. Walam. He goes away, and then the Book Spook appears and chases the gang to the stage, where he mysteriously disappears. Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Shaggy and Scooby have eaten to their hearts' content. They have also found a part of a book again, and it is the title which says "The Grapes of Wrath". They are very fat. They head back to the stage, where they find the rest of the gang. Shaggy gives Velma the paper, and Velma tells Fred to set a trap. The trap involves Scooby and Shaggy waving around a fake copy of "The Art of Writing", saying this is the real one. When the Book Spook comes, Fred and the girls will throw water all over him, and he will be so wet he can't move. The trap goes ahead. Shaggy and Scooby call for the Book Spook, and sure enough he appears. But Fred and the girls miscalculated, and hit Shaggy instead. But Scooby trips over Shaggy and lands on the Book Spook. The Book Spook was Jason, intent on having the book to sell. It was worth 1000000 dollars, and he wanted to sell it for the money. The episode ends with the book actually being worth about 10 dollars, since it was not the original. Cast and characters Villains *Book Spook Suspects Culprits Locations *Washington, D.C. **National Library Notes/trivia *The National Library really exists. *The book's author is Benjamin Franklin, although whether he wrote it is highly unlikely. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Hallie's dress is white for a moment. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *There is no map in the "Old Documents" room at first; later, it is there. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "I thought we were going to the National Mall..." - Shaggy Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1